Unexpected Kindness
by cheshiredreams
Summary: Caught out in a murking English mornging after a rough encounter with several fellow vampires, Seshie unexpectedly finds haven with a kindhearted human. Oneshot, critique welcome


Yet again another oneshot by me.. I suppose I could compile all of these into one, but I've yet to finish the 'beginning' of these spiels. We'll see then, eh?  
Anyways, Seshie belongs to me, as does her sire  
And the woderfully adorable Armel and Modeste belong to Neori Eudaria, I just borrowed them for entertainment purposes.  
Also, I in no way, shape, or form speak French. Neori Eudaria translated best she could for me, so much luff to her 3

-----

Seshie snarled softly, gently pressing her hand into the wound on her side to check the damage done. Sticky blood soaked her fingers, running freely down the digits to drip onto the ground below. Stumbling over the rough pavement the vampire shifted her weight, clutching at the nearby wall for support as she tried to assess her predicament. It would be morning soon, and Seshie wasn't yet old enough to resist the suns rays. She was, however, old enough to quell the rising fear as she considered her circumstances.

Blood red eyes glanced desperately at her surroundings. She was on the edge of a business district, with no hiding places that would assure her safety during the daylight hours. Aurel wasn't in sight, and the light footsteps of someone nearing reverberated off the stone buildings. The murky English morning was nearing further, and Seshie was becoming frantic for a place to spend the day.

Soon the footsteps rounded the corner just as Seshie was sinking to the ground in an exhausted huff – having given up on attempting to save herself from the sun's rays. Her dazed eyes lifted at the sound of a startled gasp, hoping desperately it was Aurel; her optimism was dashed at the sight of a blonde man in expensive clothing – and obviously living.

A fit of insomnia and excitement had kept Armel from his bedchamber that night. Eager about his first time in England, the young man had dressed and taken to wandering the nearby streets to clear his mind. The walk had thus far proved uneventful, which was to be expected considering the hour of the morning it was. However, it had taken an unexpected rush of excitement as he rounded a corner to see a young woman collapse near the stairs of an ominous building.

"Etes-vous bien, Mademoiselle?" Called the man cautiously, concern apparent in grey eyes as he neared the vampire to kneel beside her.

"I.. don't know.. w-what you said." The girl hissed softly, annoyance creeping into her features as she tried to push herself off of the ground. Her tattered clothes hung loosely over her form, the sleeve of her shoulder slipping off to reveal pale white skin.

A strong hand firmly gripped her arm to help her stand. Armel frowned slightly; the girl was obviously from a wealthy family otherwise she wouldn't have been dressed as opulently as she was. Despite the fact, she should have shown a bit more respect in his opinion. However, his annoyance was dashed as he noted the blood that had previously been shielded from him.

"You're hurt!" exclaimed the young nobleman in surprise, quickly pulling a handkerchief from his pocket to press against the girl's side. "And pale as death.. What happened, Mademoiselle?" He questioned gently, unexpected kindness lacing his voice.

Seshie hissed softly as the cloth was pressed against her, regardless she lifted her hand to replace Armel's in hope the blood would clot quicker. _I fought with Gangrel and lost track of my sire.._ Grumbled the girl mentally at her predicament, red eyes gazing hopelessly as the morning rays started to peak over the horizon.

"Men.. knife.." She growled through clenched teeth as she lifted bleak eyes to the man before her. A sudden, insane smile graced her lips; the other appeared to be of the genteel persuasion. At this hour surely he was only out for a stroll, and not on his way to work. Hopefully his house was nearby.

"Death?" She whispered softly, wild eyes lifting to the man before her as her mind raced. "Oh! I shall finally die!" A shrieking laugh escaped the vampire. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she promptly feigned passing out, slumping into Armel's arms.

Terrified by the woman's sudden outburst, Armel managed to catch the falling female before she hit the sidewalk. He glanced around nervously; if a policeman happened upon the scene he would surely be arrested on suspicion. Doing his best not to jostle the woman Armel slipped out of his over jacket, wrapping it tightly around the limp form before gathering her more firmly into his arms. Quickly the blonde took off down the street, reaching his vacation house in no time flat. In his distraction Armel failed to see Seshie's faint smirk that had appeared on her features as she was carried down the sidewalk.

Unsurprisingly a servant wasn't there to greet him as he passed the threshold. Gently he laid the unconscious girl on a couch in the parlor, quickly exiting the room to wake a maid.

The vampire cautiously cracked open her eyes, taking a survey of the room to make sure she was alone, Seshie propped herself up on her elbows for a better vantage point. Her attention quickly fell to the windows – good, the curtains had failed to be pulled open. Her observations were cut short, however, as footsteps sounded down the hall. Seshie settled herself back onto the couch to resume her unconscious act.

"Fermez le rideaux et appelez un chirugien." Murmured Armel gently to the still groggy maid girl as he gathered Seshie back into his arms to move her to the designated guest room. Nodding faintly the maid gathered her overcoat and was soon out the door.

Surveying his guest with slight curiosity Armel placed the young woman onto another couch in the guest room. She was, as stated earlier, paler than he would have considered normal. Tentatively he lifted his hand, pressing the back of his hand against the girl's cheek. Surprised by the coldness his hand was quickly withdrawn as a low snarl sounded from the back of the mysterious girl's throat. Shaking his head lightly he fell silent as he observed the odd girl in her slumber.

His attention, however, was torn away from Seshie has the maid returned with a doctor in tow. "She was wandering the streets," explained the young nobleman when the doctor asked what had happened. "I think she was attacked.." That being said Armel removed his jacket from what he believed to be the unconscious form of Seshie. His nose wrinkled faintly as he noticed the dried blood on the inside of his jacket –he had a terrible feeling it would never wash out.

With a nod from the elder man Armel turned to leave the man to his work, the other stepping forward to inspect the damage done. Seshie's eyes snapped open as a foreign hand was placed on her wounded side. Instantly she lashed out at the man, catching the side of his face with her clawed hand.

Crying out in surprise the elder doctor jerked away, staring at the girl in mute disbelief as he lifted a hand to his bloodied cheek. Seshie snarled defiantly as the man attempted to near her again. Rethinking his plan, the doctor rummaged through the bag he had brought; soon bring out a cloth and a bottle. Armel was given a pointed look, and soon the young nobleman had taken his understood place behind Seshie.

Soaking the cloth with ether the doctor cautiously approached Seshie again. Seshie's strike was avoided as Armel managed to grasp her wrists, the doctor quickly pressing the ether soaked cloth against her nose. It wasn't, however, the ether that caused Seshie to pass out. In her thrashings, the wound had been reopened, spilling gratuitous amounts of blood onto Armel's couch. Both relieved the violent girl was subdued the man took to digging in his bag again while Armel exited the room.

Eventually the surgeon pulled away from his work. Shaking his head as he cleaned his hands with a spare cloth, the man left the room. Instructions were left that a blanket should be thrown over the girl, as well as an ointment cream to apply so stave off infection.

The day passed uneventful for the household – Armel took his son to see the sights while the maid checked on the unconscious Seshie periodically to see if she'd awakened yet. As it was, the vampire remained in her slumber until that evening and was quite surprised to be staring into grey eyes as she opened her own blood red ones. Her hands twitched uncontrollably, she was starving, and wasn't about to take her meal from a child.

"Bon jour." Stated the little boy softly, curiosity shining his eyes as he observed his father's guest.

Seshie's head tilted slightly, eyes fluttering closed briefly as she gained control over her hunger. "Hello, little boy.." Whispered the vampire softly, lifting a hand to tenderly cup the child's cheek.

"Petit-monsieur! Notre invité n'est pas en bonne santé, et vous devriez dormir!" Chided the maid gently as she appeared at the doorframe, a smile breaking onto her face as the boy quickly exited the room in hopes the maid wouldn't tell his father he was still up. The girl missed the predatory gleam in Seshie's eyes as she approached with a tray of food. Setting it down on the table next to the lounging vampire, she gasped softly as her wrist was suddenly grabbed and pulled against Seshie.

Feeding quickly, Seshie left the dazed girl on the couch. She was sorely tempted to drain her, but couldn't bring herself to kill something after she'd been shown a faint ray of kindness from the maid's master. Glancing around curiously Seshie wandered the house as she attempted to find either an open window or the front door to exit the house.

"Brigitte!" Called a familiar voice as Seshie passed an open door. She paused in curiosity; obviously Armel hadn't been paying attention and assumed the passing shadow was the maid. She stepped into the room as he continued speaking "Va-t-elle comment mademoiselle?" He questioned from behind a book, his back to the door in which she had entered.

Seshie smiled faintly, having no idea what the other had said, but it sounded sincere nonetheless. "Dear Monsieur.." purred the vampire softly, already formulating a way to get out of the house and find her sire. "I must thank you for your kindness.." Murmured Seshie softly, coming up behind Armel her hand had lifted to stroke the other's cheek.

Armel jumped in surprise at the unexpected voice and touch. His mouth gaped slightly as Seshie came further into the candlelight, pale skin glowing in the faint light. "But you must forgive my rudeness.." She continued, back-stepping slowly to the nearby open window she sat primly upon the sill, another smile breaking onto her features. "Good bye sir.. Oh!" A staged squeak escaped Seshie as she fell backwards out the window.

Armel's eyes widened, sitting ridged in shock before he quickly scrambled to the window. "Mademoiselle!" he called worriedly, leaning out the window his eyes lowered expectantly to the ground beneath the sill. Instead of seeing a young woman sitting in the dirt his attention was drawn down the street where he caught a glimpse of a large canine running down the cobble – the mysterious pale woman nowhere to be seen.


End file.
